tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Poclain
Poclain was a family company founded by Georges Bataille in France in the 1927, then developed by his sons Pierre and Claude Bataille, with help from Jacques and Bernard Bataille. Poclain produced hydraulic excavators, and was a leader in the French and world market thanks to a revolutionary hydraulic motor during the 1970s. The Batailles were forced to sell part of the company to Case in 1974, an American company, which then took over completely in 1987, leaving them only the Hydraulics division, which is still trading today. History The Company started in the Excavator business in 1948, when they built a loader unit on a Dodge 4x4 chassis. Followed by a Hydraulic excavator the TU in 1951. It was built on a 2 wheeled trailer and powered from the towing tractor. Over 1000 were sold before a new design was introduced in 1956, the TO. By 1961 the tenth anniversary they had sold over 400 units, and moved into the German market. The TY and TYA being introduced that year. The German firm O&K introduced the RH5 their first hydraulic machine as well in 1961. The TY45 a Revolutionary design was introduced as well in 1961. This machine featured a full 360 deg rotating excavator on a 3 wheeled tricycle under carriage. Over the next 21 years of production 30,000 were built. Company President Pierre Bataille led an early diversification with a move into mobile cranes with the creation of PPM in 1965, and later into Hydraulic components. Diversification also lead to international marketing agreements; with Poclain machines were being manufactured in Argentina, Czechoslovakia, India, Japan, and Korea. At this time, manufacturing subsidiaries were also set up in Brazil and Mexico. Then in 1975 an agreement between Poclain and Volvo for production in France and Germany while Volvo would distribute Poclain products in Scandinavia and Austria. . In the 1970s they expanded rapidly taking over various supplier companies to give control of supply but the recession then caused problems and they sold 40% to Case of America in 1977 who were looking to expand their Construction Equipment division (CE). Case assuming responsibility for distribution of Poclain products in the USA and Canada. In 1980 Production of Poclain machines began in America. By 1987 Case had 98.7% control, leaving the family with the Hydraulics company. Today Case CE has now been taken over by the merger with New Holland Construction to create CNH. And a new Case CE division created to handle the construction machinery product lines, with machines also made for and badged as New Holland Construction for some markets. Model range *1951 - Poclain TU *1956 - Poclain TO *1961 - Poclain TY **196? - Poclain TY 2P --- TY 2P in Pesados Argentinos **196? - Poclain TY Rehandling *1961 - Poclain TYA *1961 - Poclain TY 45 - 30,000 built by 1982 --- TY 45 in Pesados Argentinos *1962 - Poclain TC 45 --- TC 45 in Pesados Argentinos *1963 - Poclain FY 30 *1964 - Poclain GC 120 *1965 - Poclain FC 30 *1965 - Poclain TCS *1966 - Poclain LC **196X - Poclain LC 80 --- LC 80 in Pesados Argentinos *1967 - Poclain LY 80 *1968 - Poclain LY 2P --- LY2P in Pesados Argentinos *1968 - Poclain HC300 - a 268 hp monster *1969 - Poclain EC1000 - a 1000hp machine - (Largest all hydraulic machine in the world at this time) - 3x Deutz F12L413 - 370 hp engines or 3x Detriot 8V71 - 268 hp engines *1976 > 1980 - Poclain CK series ** Poclain 220CK ** Poclain 300CK ** Poclain 400CK ** Poclain 600CK ** Poclain 1000CK *1970? - Poclain 60P wheeled excavators *1980s - Poclain 75CL Long reach *1980s - Poclain 220CK *19?? - Poclain 220F Material handler version mounted on a Fixed Pylon base (often in scrap yards or docks) From Mid 1970 Case took a large stake of 40% in Poclain, By 1987 they had control with 98.7% of them and started branding as Case-Poclain, then just the Case name, with a livery change to sandy yellow & brown. Preserved machines A few of the tricycle machines are in preservation in Europe, were they were popular. * A group in Belgium have restored a couple of machines Here They have a TY45 and a TC45. * In the UK Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine contributor and author Jeremy Rowland has recently saved a Poclain 75 to go with his existing Hymac 580. * Several machines survive in older used machinery dealer yards waiting for a buyer or to be broken for spares. See also *Case CE *O&K Reference *Earthmovers Magazine *Copy spec sheets, Poclain specfications External links * Belgian Poclain collectors fanclub site * Poclain (SEFAG) in Argentina - Pesados Argentinos Category:Companies of France Category:Defunct companies Category:Merged companies Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Inventors Poclain Category:Case CE